


Ukłucie

by Yuri_Onna



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, Yuri
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_Onna/pseuds/Yuri_Onna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krótka historia o mentorce i trybutce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ukłucie

**Author's Note:**

> Napisane na Gospodę pod złamanym piórem, challenge lesbijski.

Cashmere od dziecka wiedziała, że płacz to oznaka słabości, a wszelka słabość jest wyłącznie przeszkodą w drodze do celu. Dlatego nie płakała, niezależnie, ile razy czuła ból podczas treningów z Glossem. Nie płakała, kiedy podczas igrzysk zabijała tych, z którymi jeszcze kilka godzin zawierała sojusz. Może nawet było ich jej żal, ale ostatecznie, byli tylko narzędziami, które po wykorzystaniu tracą wartość. Była bliska płaczu, kiedy jako dumna zwyciężczyni musiała się oddawać bogatym mieszkańcom Panem. Niejeden z nich czuł radość z faktu, że może ją upokorzyć i zmusić do uległości. Ale i wtedy nie pozwoliła sobie na rozklejanie. Tak dla zasady. Panem mogło ją mieć, ale nie mogło jej złamać.

Spotkanie z Glimmer zmieniło wszystko. Cashmere dostrzegała w tej dziewczynie swoje własne odbicie sprzed Igrzysk - i chyba właśnie dlatego z pewną zazdrością obserwowała ją, kiedy trenowała. Miała być jej mentorką - i szczerze chciała, aby Glimmer była najlepiej przygotowaną z Trybutów. Ale coś jej przeszkadzało. Jakaś zadra, która osiadła niebezpiecznie blisko serca i co jakiś czas przypominała o swoim istnieniu lekkimi ukłuciami.

Glimmer była piękna, silna, zwinna i pewna siebie. Cashmere zastanawiała się, czy komuś takiemu potrzebny był opiekun. Sądziła, że zamiast pouczać i edukować dziewczynę, po prostu nie powinna jej przeszkadzać. Ale Glimmer sama robiła wszystko, żeby każdą możliwą chwilę spędzać razem z nią. Zadawała wiele pytań, niekiedy banalnie oczywistych, a Cashmere, zamiast denerwować się z tego powodu, odpowiadała spokojnie i wyczerpująco. Oczy Glimmer błyszczały za każdym razem kiedy patrzyła na starszą nieco od niej kobietę. Cashmere doszła do wniosku, że wie, skąd się wzięło imię jej podopiecznej.

\- Wiesz, ja zawsze chciałam być taka - powiedziała kiedyś trybutka, dodając zaraz - Taka jak ty. Kiedy mnie wylosowano poczułam nawet coś w rodzaju radości. Bo dzięki temu mogłam cię poznać.  
Cashmere poczuła wtedy jeszcze silniejsze ukłucie. Glimmer odwróciła się szybko i wróciła do ćwiczeń, starając się opanować sztukę strzelania z łuku. Widać było, że stara się, ale kolejne strzały wbijają się w odległe od środka tarczy kręgi. Cashmere podeszła do niej, stając bliżej i pomagając dziewczynie w przyjęciu odpowiedniej postawy. Poczuła, że tamta lekko drży.  
\- Słuchaj, jeśli wygrasz...  
\- Kiedy wygram - Glimmer szepnęła - Kiedy wygram...  
\- Kiedy wygrasz, będziesz gwiazdą. Staniesz się sławna, podziwiana, będą cię... - przełknęła ślinę - Będą cię kochać, a przynajmniej będą tak mówić - im głośniej tym mniej szczerze. Ale pamiętaj, zawsze będziesz mogła do mnie wpaść.  
\- Naprawdę? - Glimmer kątem oka spojrzała na jej twarz - Obiecujesz?  
\- Słowo mentora.  
Strzała trafiła w sam środek tarczy. Cashmere uśmiechnęła się, a gdy dłonie podnieconej tym sukcesem Glimmer objęły ją, nie stawiała oporu, pozwalając dziewczynie całować się z pełnym zapamiętania oddaniem. Ale chociaż czuła wzruszenie, nie pozwoliła sobie na płacz. 

Cashmere czuła się głupio po tej obietnicy. Przecież szykowała tę dziewczynę na śmierć. Sponsorzy hojnie obdarowali Glimmer, a jako mentorka zrobiła co w jej mocy, aby jej podopieczna była przygotowana najlepiej jak tylko się da. Ale ukłucia nie ustępowały, wręcz narastały. Korciło ją, żeby wzorem Haymitcha po prostu to zapić, ale zwalczyła tę pokusę. Nie chciała, żeby Glimmer zobaczyła ją pijaną. Dla tej dziewczyny warto było być nadal idealną. Podczas ich ostatniego spotkania wręczyła jej pierścionek.  
\- To na pamiątkę? - Glimmer spojrzała zaskoczona.  
\- Talizman, tak na szczęście - Cashmere uśmiechnęła się do zaskoczonej podopiecznej - Ale nie wierzę w przesądy, więc to coś więcej - po czym pokazała, jak pierścionek działa. Miała nadzieję, że to dziewczynie pomoże. Ale kiedy dowiedziała się, że pierścień skonfiskowano przed wyjściem na arenę, niedobre przeczucia zaczęły w niej wzbierać. To było do przewidzenia. Wiele razy trybuci próbowali coś przemycić i zawsze to wykrywano. Jednak kiedy Glimmer odebrano pierścień, Cashmere poczuła dreszcz niepokoju. Mimo to myślała, że może fajnie byłoby przygarnąć tę dziewczynę. Jeśli wygra, czeka ją wiele trudnych chwil, bo jej uroda stanie się jej przekleństwem - Cashmere wiedziała to najlepiej. Może mogłyby zamieszkać gdzieś na uboczu? 

Tamtego ranka, kiedy na jej oczach Glimmer zginęła, zabita przez stado os gończych, Cashmere po raz pierwszy szczerze chciała płakać. Ale wtedy odkryła, że po prostu nie potrafi. Zwłaszcza, że dziwnym trafem niewidzialna drzazga akurat wtedy zniknęła z jej serca. Wieczorem, po opróżnieniu dwóch butelek, wyszła na balkon i spojrzała na rozłożone przed nią Panem. W palcach obrała pierścionek, który wcześniej dała Glimmer. Korciło ją, żeby go użyć na sobie. Jedno ukłucie powinno wystarczyć. Ostatecznie jednak wzięła zamach i cisnęła go przed siebie. Tylko nocy pozwoliła usłyszeć swój rozpaczliwy krzyk.


End file.
